


Lullaby

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the last movie he saw with his Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I'm using the song that Michael's Mom sang to him as a little boy for this fic. Also, from when Tony says in Shell Shock 1 when he said his Mom used it as an escape.

Lullaby

Eight-year-old Tony DiNozzo ran towards his room, skidded to a stop in front of his door, he opened it and then quietly closed it. He then ran to his closet, which was dark and put his hands over his ears. It was always this way ever since he could remember. If they weren't fighting about him they were fighting against each other about how much they drank. He knew even at this young an age that his parents drank way too much. He could hear a slap, which he knew his Mother would be soon have a bruise on her face. She thought that she had hidden it, but he knew how she had gotten it. He also had a few bruises from his own father when he had slapped him too. Mostly it was when his Mother had been drunk and had fallen asleep because of it. He still couldn't believe that she had drunk his sea monkeys. They had been his only pet that he had been allowed to keep.

There were a few times where his Mother had been a real Mom. Those were the times that he cherished and never wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember when she too had hit him too. He loved the times that she had been a Mom to him. The times that she wanted to escape from his father and take him away only for a few hours. They would go into town and go to a theatre that his mom loved. They would buy popcorn, candy and even soda and sit in the darkened movie theatre and watch the movie.

After the movie they would walk around the town and just go window-shopping, or there were times that they would go inside a shop and get things. Sometimes they would even go to get ice cream. They would walk in the park while they ate their ice cream and talk about his school and what he was doing.

When they were done they would go back home and sometimes his father would be gone, but sometimes he would be in his office. Tony and his Mom would go outside. Just for a little while he and his Mom escaped their life in the big mansion, but as always had to go back.

Later that night his father was sleeping in his office because he had been drinking too much. Later that night his Mom came into the bedroom and tucked him into bed and sat on the edge of the bed and sang.

The day is done

Gone the sun

From the hills

From the lake

So run along home

And jump into bed

Say your prayers

And cover your head

You dream of me

And I'll dream of you.

He could feel his Mom's hand brush his hair from his face as he went to sleep. It would be a week later that his Mom would be dead. The last time that he had gone to a movie with his Mom and had heard her sing the lullaby that she sang.

The End


End file.
